


The Private Life of a High School Idol

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female!Momo, Female!Sougo, Female!Tenn, Femdom, Fluff, Genderswap, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, i promise theres fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: When her father leaves for the United States in order to train her newly adopted sister, the soon to be high school idol Tenn Kujo has no other choice but to live with the son of her future boss, Gaku Yaotome, who also happens to be her teacher.OR a bottom!Gaku collection.





	The Private Life of a High School Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm really hesitant to post this fic, because I don't think anyone will like it, lol. I was just writing my own kinks and... yeah. This all started because I wanted a girl to fuck Gaku, but I couldn't imagine Tsumugi doing it.
> 
> That said, there's no porn in this chapter, but the fic is planned to have lots of porn. The only problem is, I don't know if anyone will be interested in reading this. So I'm posting this fic as a test. If you like it, please, let me know, I would really appreciate it.

_ “From now on, you'll be living with an old acquaintance of mine.” _

Those were the last words Takamasa Kujo—Tenn's adoptive father—told her before leaving.

Kujo had adopted Tenn in order to raise her to be the perfect idol, one that could surpass the legendary idol, Zero. But Tenn wasn't the only one. A few months before going away, he had talked to her about Aya, her newly adopted younger sister. 

Tenn would debut as both a singer and an actress at Yaotome Production, while Aya would go to the United States with Kujo, to practice and one day, follow in Tenn's footsteps. Tenn had experienced it all, so she knew it could be tiresome—and yet, regarding. She wished Aya the best of luck, even if they barely knew each other. 

 

With Kujo and Aya leaving, that would imply that Tenn would have to stay alone, but no matter how uncaring others perceived him, Kujo wasn't that foolish to abandon a high schooler. 

The acquaintance he had mentioned before was none other than Tenn's boss, Sousuke Yaotome. But he was, of course, busy. He barely stopped at home, so it would be the same as Tenn living alone.

Then, Yaotome suggested for Tenn to live together with his son, Gaku. He would start teaching at the school Tenn went to too, meaning he could drive her there everyday.

Tenn didn't like that idea. She didn't know who Gaku was, but wouldn't it be troublesome? She was a teenager girl and Gaku was a young adult man, if they were to live together… 

_ No.  _

Kujo-san agreed with Yaotome. If Kujo-san thought it was a good idea, then Tenn didn't have a reason to oppose to it, right? She only needed to listen to him. 

Turned out that living with Gaku really,  _ really _ had been a terrible idea. 

At first, he got on her nerves. It wasn't anything in particular that he had done, rather, it was  _ everything  _ that he did. Their personalities simply clashed. The fact that Gaku was the assigned teacher of her class didn't help either. Having to look at his face everyday, everytime, pissed her off. If only she could make Gaku switch places with Mr. Tsunashi from Class B. She wouldn't mind it. She would never get tired of looking at his pretty face… And body, too.

Before she knew it, she was already lost in her thoughts, looking out the window. She sighed without noticing.

_ What a boring class. _ What a boring guy, she completed.

Then, she heard a loud noise. A ruler hitting her desk.  _ Gaku _ hitting a ruler on her desk.

_ Stupid.  _

“The class is happening here, not outside! Don't space out, Kujo!”

_ Ah.  _ If Tenn was being honest, she could admit that Gaku was handsome. Like Mr. Tsunashi, his body was also in a great shape. And his pale skin… Annoyed her.

_ Gaku _ annoyed her. So much. 

But he was also the kind of man she loved to have under her sway. 

God, how she wanted to torture him. To hit him until his skin became purplish. To make him beg for more. To hear from his own mouth how inferior he was compared to her.  _ Gaku was scum. _

She smiled, closing both of her eyes. It was obviously fake, but none of her classmates seemed to notice. 

“You are right. I apologize for my rudeness, Mr. Yaotome.”

 

When they were at school, Tenn always called Gaku “Mr. Yaotome” and Gaku always called her “Kujo”, even though they called each other by their first names when they were at home. They were just being cautious. It wouldn't be good if rumors about them started, so the only person that knew they were living together was the school principal. 

That was both to protect Tenn's image at school and her image as an idol. Even though she hadn't debuted (but she would, soonish), Tenn had always been popular. 

She didn't have big breasts nor a big butt, her hair was short, barely covering her neck and she didn't wear much makeup—just a light pink lipstick. On top of that, she wasn't very tall. But there was something about her that made others perceive her as model-like.

It was probably her pretty face and her nice personality—which made the boys in her year call her  _ angel.  _ Tenn was always smiling and helping everyone. Her grades were also great, no matter the subject. She was the perfect student. It was no coincidence she was the class representative. 

However, despite her popularity, Tenn didn't have much friends. She talked to Momo from time to time—or rather, Momo talked to her—and to her friends, since Momo was also popular, a different kind of popular than Tenn, but still popular. Probably because she was too friendly. Momo got along with everyone.

Tenn also talked to Souko, a girl from a different class, who, for some reason, acted all shy towards Tenn. Tenn didn't know how they met, but Souko seemed to get along with a first year boy, Tamaki Yotsuba. And Tenn liked Tamaki, too. He was the first boy she met that wasn't after her—and treated her like a human being. Tamaki was a good friend.

 

Despite living together, Tenn didn't know much about Gaku. She assumed he didn't have many friends either, though she had seen him and Mr. Tsunashi talking and laughing more than once. And there was also Mr. Nikaido, but Tenn didn't know anything about him.

Well, whatever. Tenn didn't care about Gaku's friends—she didn't care about  _ Gaku.  _ They were just roommates, and only that. 

But… 

Tenn wouldn't mind calling Gaku her prey either. 

 

The class took longer to end than usual. Or maybe that was what Tenn thought, since she wasn't interested in any of that. And she still had to wait for all her classmates to leave so no one would see her going home with Gaku. 

_ Ah, annoying.  _

Tenn wasn't in the best of moods. She  _ needed _ sweets. Maybe she could buy more donuts… But since it was a hot day, she craved popsicles. Would Gaku stop at a convenience store if she asked him to? 

_ No.  _ She knew the answer. And she would hate to admit that Gaku is not as bad as she thought. So she wouldn't ask him. She could just go and buy it herself later.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Gaku finally drove them home. None of them spoke in the car, as they didn't feel the need to. Plus, they were both in a bad mood, so it was probably better that way. 

Even though Gaku accompanied Tenn into his— _ theirs _ , for the time being—apartment, he didn't stay long. He told Tenn he had something to do and Tenn waved goodbye, uninterested. She couldn't care less about what Gaku did. 

 

“Ah, it's so hot,” Tenn muttered to herself. 

She didn't particularly dislike warm days, but after studying abroad for a few years, she felt like her body had become more sensitive to high temperatures.

She needed a bath. 

And so, she went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. As she waited for it to get full, she began undressing herself. 

When everything was ready and she got in, Tenn noticed the water was lukewarm. It felt good. Still, she would try to avoid staying in for too long.

She still had to go out to buy her popsicles, too.

She wondered what Gaku was doing. Was he out with friends? Was he busy? Was he… With a woman? They were living together for at least three months, but Tenn realized she didn't know anything about him. For some reason, that made her feel uneasy. She didn't even know if Gaku had a girlfriend… 

_ Wait.  _ Why would she care if Gaku had a girlfriend? It's not like they were related or in a relationship.  _ They weren't even friends! _ Gaku was just her roommate… And her teacher. That's all.

Maybe she had stayed in the water for too long. After all, she was already feeling dizzy and having weird thoughts.

_ Stupid Gaku. _

When deciding on what to wear, Tenn opted for light clothes. She picked a pink tank top with a cat drawn on it and short shorts. That was good enough to walk to the convenience store, right? 

 

She bought just one popsicle for herself and wondered if she should get one for Gaku too. 

Then, she thought about how Gaku had scolded her earlier. 

_ No. He doesn't deserve it.  _ Gaku could go fuck himself.

 

As much as Tenn wanted to have her popsicle, the moment she set foot in home, she got tired, all of a sudden. 

She put the popsicle in the freezer and went straight to the living room, to lie on the couch.

Tenn didn't know why she felt so tired. But before she could give it a thought, she fell asleep without noticing.

The sky had just began getting dark when Gaku came back. 

He hadn't told Tenn about it, but he had another job. Well, he was just helping his mother at her soba shop, but there was no reason to tell her, was there? 

… No, one day he would have to tell her. No matter how much they liked to pretend they hated each other, Gaku was still the adult. And he was looking after her, right? 

_ God.  _ Why did he even agree to that? 

But it was strange. After just three months, the idea of living without Tenn felt weird. And it hurt, for some reason. She could be an annoying brat, but Gaku saw her everyday. He knew every expression she made, even the ones she didn't want to show anyone.

The more Gaku looked at Tenn, the more he was convinced that, despite being so popular, she didn't have anyone. She was lonely. 

Gaku didn't know if he could be what Tenn needed—and he didn't know  _ what  _ that was. A father? He wasn’t old enough for that. A friend? A  _ lover _ ?—but he would still try to be reliable enough for her, even if as a roommate or a teacher. 

 

“I'm home,” Gaku muttered to himself. Then, he called for Tenn from the door. “Tenn! Come here for a second.”

No response.

_ Weird. _ Was Tenn out? She could had at least warned him about it. 

“... I hope she is not out with a boyfriend,” Gaku whispered. 

Then, he got angry at himself. 

_ Why the hell would I care if Tenn had a boyfriend?  _

The only reason Gaku was angry was because he had brought dinner for them both, just that. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything. No way. 

 

It seemed like, even though they were divorced, Gaku's father had told his mother about Tenn living with him. She was worried at first—not for Gaku, for Tenn—but she trusted her son. She believed she had raised him well. 

Gaku's mother gave soba for Gaku and Tenn, but something was wrong. There were three boxes.

“Girls like sweets, right? Give it to Tenn-chan for me.”

Gaku could tell her that not all girls liked sweets, but his mother was right. He had noticed Tenn enjoyed them. 

Plus, he couldn't judge her either, since he himself always talked about girls liking sweets. Maybe he just wanted to argue with his mother. Even though that usually happened with his father. But thinking about Tenn made him want to fight someone, anyone. He couldn't understand why he felt that way. 

 

After leaving the boxes on the kitchen table, Gaku decided to check again if Tenn was or wasn't in the house. 

He hadn't had to search too hard. The minute he entered the living room, he saw Tenn sleeping on the couch. 

“Tenn, wake up, I brought food—” Gaku started, but stopped himself. 

Watching her peaceful face while she slept, Gaku could understand why people would call her “angel”. She looked so beautiful and innocent, as if she wasn't the same person as that brat with the sharp tongue.  _ Cute.  _

Her top was a bit up, so Gaku could see her belly as it fell and rose matching her breathing. It looked soft.

And there were her legs. There was nothing particular about them, since Tenn was skinny, but somehow, Gaku thought they looked pretty. There was too much exposed skin for Gaku to think straight. 

Tenn was simply beautiful and Gaku wanted her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. 

 

“Gaku?” Tenn muttered, with her eyes still closed.

_ Damn it. What the hell am I thinking?!  _ Did he really think Tenn looked cute?

Gaku coughed, trying to calm himself down.

“Wake up, brat. It's dinner time.”

“Mm-hmm.” Tenn sat down and spent a while rubbing her eyes. “What's for dinner?”

Gaku was still staring at her. His eyes were following every one of her moves.

“Soba,” he replied. 

“Again?” Tenn asked between a deep sigh.  _ Maybe I should sleep some more.  _

Gaku glared at her.

“Well, if you don't like it you can just start cooking your own meal.”

Tenn merely rolled her eyes. 

“That's not what I meant. Gaku, you… You really like soba, don't you?”

Gaku shrugged. 

“I guess… And you like sweets, right? I brought you a cake.”

“Hm… I didn't know Mr. Yaotome could be so nice,” Tenn said, with a playful smile on her lips. 

“Shut up. It wasn't me. It was that woman…”

“ _ That woman?  _ Your girlfriend?”

Suddenly, Tenn became serious and made sure to look Gaku straight in the eye. He, of course, noticed it. And it felt weird. He didn't know what Tenn was thinking. While she… Looked like she could read his mind. What was she looking for with those alluring eyes of her? 

“Don't have one,” Gaku replied, deciding to ignore whatever was happening. “It was my mother.”

_ So Gaku doesn't have a girlfriend, huh?  _ Tenn thought. He was so honest.

Tenn felt relieved. Even if she wouldn't admit that, not even to herself. 

“Oh. You have a nice family, don't you? Lucky.”

“Ah, right. What about your family, Tenn? Tell me.”

Gaku could swear he had seen Tenn's semblance become wistful for a second. But then, a moment later, she was already smiling—that teasing smile of her—so he thought maybe he had imagined it. 

“Don't wanna,” Tenn said, still smiling. Her pitch had also become higher on purpose. “I know Mr. Yaotome is a good guy, but maybe a teacher shouldn't pry so much into his students’ lives, don't you think?”

Her smile disappeared and she frowned her eyebrows. 

“Stupid.” she spoke in a low tone, almost whispering. 

She was threatening Gaku.  _ Don't try to find out my secrets.  _ Tenn needed her privacy. And if Gaku dared to cross the line, she would get furious. 

“W-wha—”

Gaku barely had time to yell at her and understand what happened, because Tenn interrupted him. 

“Now, now,” she said, sounding all cheerful again. “Let's eat your delicious soba before it gets cold, right?”

And she left, going to the kitchen without waiting for Gaku. 

Gaku sighed.

“Do you have a split personality or what?!”

He yelled loud enough for Tenn to hear him. And yet, she chose to ignore him, still smiling.

 

Despite their bickering earlier, Gaku and Tenn were able to enjoy having dinner together. Gaku was very satisfied with the food, as he always was whenever they had soba. Tenn enjoyed it too, though she was sure no one would be able to beat Gaku when it came to loving soba.  _ How cute.  _

“Right,” Gaku said suddenly, remembering something. Then, he got the other box, the smallest of them all. 

He handed it to Tenn. 

“This is from my mom. ‘Give it to Tenn-chan for me’ was what she said. It's a shortcake, I think.”

Tenn opened the box. She saw the small cake in it—but maybe too big for her to eat alone. The top was full of strawberries.

She blushed. She didn't know what to do when people were nice to her.  _ Kind people are dangerous,  _ she thought.  _ Just like that kid. _ Still, she was grateful. 

“Make sure to thank your mother for me,” Tenn said, embarrassed.

“Uh, sure.”

“And you too… Thank you, Gaku.”

The words leaving her mouth were  _ too  _ low. If they weren't alone, Gaku might not had heard it. Even so, he wasn't completely sure.  _ Was Tenn really thanking him? _

_ Fine.  _ As much as Gaku wanted to tease Tenn, he thought that hearing her thanking him and looking all flushed was rewarding enough. 

He patted Tenn's head. She was just too cute for him to resist. And Tenn was never cute, so he wouldn't let that opportunity go to waste. 

“W-what?” Tenn asked, blushing even more.

Still, she didn't complain about it. Gaku's fingers felt nice touching her hair. 

Gaku laughed. 

“Yes, you are much better like this. Man, you would be cuter if you acted like this all the time.”

Tenn kept quiet, too embarrassed to say anything. When Gaku finally stopped touching her, she thought about the shortcake.

_ Was it really ok for her to eat it?  _ Tenn hoped so. She could live only by eating sweets for the rest of her life and she wouldn't complain, not even once. Though, since she would soon debut as an idol, she would have to lose those calories before her weight changed.  _ I will be ok if I just exercise, right?  _

When she felt a piece of the shortcake in her tongue, Tenn smiled with her mouth closed. She did without even noticing. And looking at her, Gaku smiled too. 

“Ah, Tenn,” Gaku called, remembering something. “is there anything else you like? Aside from sweets.”

Tenn didn't reply immediately because she was chewing her food, but she hadn't had to think twice.

“Omurice.”

Oh, he didn't know that. It was something trivial like that, but Gaku felt like he had become closer to Tenn. He was glad. 

“Ok, then, next time we can have omurice. I will draw a big heart on it for you. With a ‘Tenn-chan’ written on it, too.”

Tenn tried not to, but in the end, she laughed.  _ Gaku is so silly.  _

“Do you want some?” Tenn asked, offering him a piece of her shortcake. 

“Sure,” he said, getting closer to her.

Then, he opened his mouth. He looked at Tenn and, like it wasn't a big deal, said:

“Feed me.”

Tenn didn't know if Gaku was aware of how embarrassing he was. And she hated to admit it, but sexy too.

_ God. _ Tenn wondered if a fork was enough to murder someone. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Hurt  _ her _ , anyway.

But then, she gave up on stabbing him and just fed him the shortcake. She used the same fork she was using for herself and, even though she wasn't naive enough to think about “indirect kisses” she still felt… Something. And she didn't like it.

While thinking about that, her expression probably changed, because Gaku was looking at her with a smirk.  _ Did he notice?  _

Tenn didn't say anything, only focusing on going back to eating her shortcake, since Gaku was done. 

She grabbed a strawberry with her hand and brought it close to her lips, only to be stopped by Gaku. 

“Wait,” Gaku asked. “Is it ok if I eat one of the strawberries? To be honest, I like them more than the cake.”

Tenn shrugged her shoulders. 

“Do whatever you want,” she said, uninterested. 

There were at least three more strawberries, so she didn't mind. 

She went back to what she was doing—putting the strawberry in her mouth—distracted. So distracted she didn't even realize the moment Gaku leaned closer, or when their lips touched.

No, it wasn't a kiss. Gaku just bit on the strawberry, while looking at Tenn, without even blinking. 

Tenn could only gasp. She was caught off guard, blushing from her cheeks to her ears.

The strawberry juice ran down Gaku's chin. He cleaned it with his thumb as he walked away from Tenn, just a bit so their bodies weren't as close.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Tenn asked, nervous. 

Without taking his eyes off her for a single second, Gaku licked his already wet finger. He then did what he knew best. 

“I'm doing whatever I want.”

_ He annoyed Tenn.  _

“Thanks for the food,” Gaku said, with a smirk on his lips.

He left the kitchen, leaving a flushed and angry Tenn behind.

 

_ So Gaku wanted to play? _ No problem. Tenn was fine with it; in letting him think he was in control. 

That way, he would feel even more humiliated when she finally made him her toy.

_ Just you wait, Gaku.  _

The next day, Tenn woke up early as usual. She wasn't good with mornings, but neither was Gaku. She couldn't rely on him. 

And, since they were always in a bad mood after waking up, they avoided speaking, unless it was  _ extremely  _ necessary. Sometimes Tenn wished there was a third person living with them. She was sure their lives would improve that way. But since it was only Gaku and her, she did what she had to do.

Tenn took off her pajamas—a pair of cotton shorts and an omurice t-shirt—and opened her wardrobe, looking for a clean uniform.

She was lucky Gaku had never seen her pajamas. He would certainly tease her about them. But it wasn't her fault that she still managed to wear them five years later. And if she could still wear those pajamas, she was sure  _ that kid  _ was too. Maybe they were matching—and that thought was enough to make Tenn not want to let go of her childish pajamas.

And well, she still thought they were cute.

 

Tenn thought about taking a shower, but she decided she could do it before going to bed. So she randomly picked a bra and panties without worrying if they would match—and they didn't—and began to get dressed. 

It was still hot—and that was expected from that time of the year—so she wore her summer uniform. White, short sleeves and a green ribbon, to show others she was a second year student. Her skirt, a grayish brown color, wasn't  _ that  _ long and she was grateful for it. 

“Ah, I definitely should eat my popsicle when I come back,” Tenn muttered to herself.

Upon arriving at school, Tenn went straight to the area she was supposed to change her shoes at. The school was still relatively empty, but she could see some students looking for shoes their size. What she didn’t expect was to see a familiar face so early.

“Tamaki Yotsuba,” Tenn called, after putting her school shoes on. She approached him, who sat on the floor in order to adjust his shoes. “How rare.”

Tamaki was always late. That was the first time Tenn saw him at the school building at that time.

“Tenten,” Tamaki greeted her. His voice was low and when he turned around, Tenn understood why. He had bags under his eyes. Not to mention the bed hair and wrinkled uniform.

“What? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Tenn teased, although she worried if he was alright.

She also did not expect what came after.

“Ugh…!”

_ A muffled scream _ .

“W-what?”

_ Why did Tamaki scream all of a sudden? _

“D-d-don’t say it!” 

Tenn thought it sounded like a beg. _ And it was. _

“Y-yesterday Sou-chan talked to me about ghosts the entire day. She wouldn’t stop…” 

A different noise came from Tamaki. A sob, probably.

“... And when I thought she  _ finally _ stopped talking about ghosts… She started talking about unresolved mysteries... She made me watch  _ BuzzFeed Unsolved  _ videos _ …  _ And I… I couldn’t sleep…” 

_ More sobs _ .

Tenn sighed. Souko probably didn't even realize she was scaring Tamaki, only wanting to share something that made her happy with him. 

_ Poor Tamaki. _

Tenn could be a sadist, but she was one with a very specific type. Seeing pure people like Tamaki cry didn't bring her any joy. 

“Don't worry about ghosts anymore, ok? When you fall asleep tonight, I'm sure angels will be protecting you.”

She smiled at him. Sometimes, Tenn thought Tamaki resembled  _ that kid.  _ That's why, she felt the need to take care of him. It was purely platonic, but she had a soft spot for him.

“... Really?” Tamaki asked. He was so innocent he could believe anything anyone told him. That was both risky and cute. 

“Really. Don't worry.”

… Judging by their conversation, one would never guess that Tenn was also afraid of ghosts. But she had no intention of telling anyone, anyway. 

“Yay! Thank you, Tenten!”

They parted ways, with Tamaki being the first one to leave. Tenn wanted to tell him to at least fix up his blue necktie—which showed that he was a first year—but gave up. 

At least his mood seemed to had gotten better. 

As for Tenn… She was suddenly exhausted and with nothing else to do, she headed to her classroom. 

The day went by faster than Tenn could predict and before she knew it, it was already lunch time. 

As she passed by the corridors wondering what she should have for lunch, she met another one of the few people she talked to.

“Souko Osaka,” Tenn said to get her attention. She was still inside her class, class 2–B, but trying to get out.

Distracted, she almost didn't hear Tenn. When she saw her, she almost screamed, shocked.

“K-Kujo-san,” Souko said, wondering if she had made a weird face. And praying that Tenn couldn't hear her heart palpitations. 

“What's the matter?” Tenn asked. She noticed there was something off about Souko. 

“I… I don't know. I was going to have lunch with Tamaki-kun, but a while ago he sent me a text telling me he wouldn't be coming and that he didn't want to see my face anymore…”

Tenn thought the reason for that was obvious.  _ Really, what a transparent guy _ .

But there was another thing she was curious about.

“What,” Tenn said in a neutral tone. “Are you two dating?”

Souko blushed. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. 

“No way,” She quickly denied it. “I just help him with his studies!”

“Hm…” Tenn muttered, not completely convinced. But before she could say anything, something else got her attention. 

It was Gaku… talking to Mr. Tsunashi. Tenn couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could see they were having fun.  _ Weird.  _ She knew they were friends, but how close were they really? 

She almost got distracted again by seeing Gaku smile, but when she saw Mr. Tsunashi’s face, with a smile and slightly blushing cheeks, she knew he had a crush on Gaku.  _ How cute.  _

But she doubt any of them knew about it. Even Mr. Tsunashi didn't look like he had realized his own feelings yet. 

… It was strange. Tenn always thought Mr. Tsunashi would be the sexy and wild type, but taking a close look at him, he looked shy and innocent. 

Suddenly, Tenn remembered the situation she was in. Souko was right next to her.

“... Go to his classroom and apologize,” Tenn advised. “I'm sure he will forgive you… Just make sure to bring pudding with you.”

Tenn didn't spend much time at the cafeteria—that, of course, if you ignore that it had a lot of students in line—because she’d had enough time to think about what to buy. 

She picked a melon bread.

Then, as she was about to leave, she heard someone calling her.

“Tenn!”

She turned around. 

With a smile as bright and as big as the sun, Momo was waving at her. She wore almost the same uniform as Tenn, except her ribbon was red. 

“Momo-san,” Tenn said after noticing it was her. “Good morning.”

“Morning! Come have lunch with me!”

Tenn didn't reply. Instead, she just followed her. She doubted Momo would take “no” for an answer, anyway. But it wasn't like she disliked spending time with her. If anything, Momo was the closest of a best friend she had. 

When the time for Tenn to go home came, Gaku told her to wait, because he had something else to do before leaving. 

She thought it was a bother but didn't complain. There was nothing to do about it.

But after 30 minutes, she got tired of waiting. She was sleepy, she needed a bath, she needed sugar. What she  _ didn't need _ was to stay at school overtime. 

Luckily for her, she soon heard Gaku's voice. But he wasn't calling her, instead, he was talking to somebody else. 

Tenn got up from her desk and went to take a look. 

It was Mr. Tsunashi.  _ Again?!  _

“Hey, brat, come here,” Gaku called her when he noticed she was looking at them.

“Is that Tenn-chan?” Mr. Tsunashi asked. “She is exactly how you described her…”

_ ‘Tenn-chan’? What was that about? _

“Oh, hello,” Tenn said and then smiled. “Did you need me, Mr. Yaotome?”

Gaku burst into laughter.

“It's ok, Tenn. Ryuu knows about it.”

_ ‘Ryuu’?! _

Tenn could feel herself starting to get angry, like there was a flame growing from the inside of her body. Wasn't the whole thing about they living together supposed to be a secret? 

“I see. Thank you for taking care of Gaku, Mr. Tsunashi.”

Tenn didn't know if it was her acting abilities, if Mr. Tsunashi was as naive as she believed he was or if he simply ignored her mood, but he seemed to buy her words and believe in her smile. 

“Not at all! If anything, I'm the one that should be thanking you. Thank you, Tenn-chan.”

The worst of it all was that Tenn couldn't even make herself to be angry at him. Like Tamaki, he had something… pure, about him. And well, he was hot. She wouldn't pass an opportunity to have sex with him if she had the chance to. 

But Gaku… He knew Tenn didn't want other people to know about her family situation and yet, he told Mr. Tsunashi about it. She couldn't forgive him.

“Well, it was nice to see you, Ryuu, but we are going home now. See ya.”

“See you!”

Mr. Tsunashi waved at Tenn, who waved back, before completely disappearing from his view, together with Gaku. 

She was relieved. Since the two of them were alone, she could stop her ‘good girl’ act and save the rest of the time to be angry at Gaku.

“So,” Tenn said the minute they were inside Gaku's apartment. “Explain.” She crossed her arms across her chest, looking—furiously—at Gaku. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Gaku asked. He didn't have a clue what she meant when her demand had been so vague. What exactly did he have to explain? 

“You…” Tenn started, but stopped herself. Then, she took a breath and tried again. “You haven't forgotten, right? About our rules. Care to explain me why Mr. Tsunashi knows we are living together?”

“Oh, that.” Gaku remembered; Tenn was right. He hadn't thought much about it, since it happened so naturally.  “It just slipped out.”

“ _ Just slipped out _ ?!” Tenn repeated. She was getting angrier and angrier every time Gaku spoke. “So you would tell anyone my secrets just because you can't keep your mouth shut?”

It was Gaku’s turn to get angry. Who did that brat think she was?

“Shut up! It wasn't  _ anyone _ ! It was Ryuu!”

“And how does it make things any better?!”

Gaku sighed. He was the one at fault and he knew it, so the only thing he could do was reassure Tenn that nothing bad would happen. And let her vent her feelings, although that was the most difficult part since it always ended up with both of them annoying each other.  _ Damn brat and her split personality _ .

“I know him,” Gaku spoke softly and slow, trying to sound as harmless as possible. “He won't tell anyone, alright? Trust me.”

“Fancy asking me that when you’ve already broken my trust.”

“My bad, ok?! But if you can't trust me, then at least trust Ryuu.”

Tenn stared at Gaku, as if she could find all the answers for her questions doing so. But she, of course, couldn’t, so she gave up and directly asked him.

“Ryuu this, Ryuu that,” she muttered, a bit jealous. “What are you to Mr. Tsunashi?”

Gaku didn’t seem to notice her reason for asking that. Well, the  _ true _ reason.

“He is my childhood friend,” he explained. “And you met him earlier, right? There's no way he would tell anyone.”

Tenn became quiet.  _ Gaku had a point _ . She doubted Mr. Tsunashi was the type of person to gossip. If anything,  _ he _ was the subject of gossips.

“Did you tell anyone else? Or just him?” Tenn asked, to be sure. She was calming down, but she couldn’t let her guard down just yet.

“Just him.”

Finally, Tenn sighed, allowing herself to relax. That was a weight off her shoulders.

“I’m going to take a bath. No need to wait for me for dinner. I won’t have it tonight.”

Truth be told, Tenn was hungry. But she’d had enough of Gaku for the day.

And he, still feeling guilty, didn’t try to argue with her.

Finally, the weekend had come. Tenn knew most people her age would be doing something fun, like going to a karaoke or an arcade with friends, or just going to a friend's house—and in fact, Momo had invited Tenn to visit her—but she wasn't in the mood for any of that.

All she wanted was to spend her day alone.

 

Gaku left in the early morning, knocking on Tenn's door to warn her, but not telling her where he was going. She didn't ask either.

Even though she had the house all for herself, Tenn stayed in bed. It was comfortable and she had no reason to get up, so why would her?

She didn't have anything to do, so there was no harm in being lazy for a while. She closed her eyes. 

And then, she fell asleep again.

In her dream, Tenn could smell a faint fruity scent invade the whole “room”. The smell was of a passion fruit and the room Tenn was in was dark, but chill. At first, she thought she was alone, unable to see anyone in the darkness of the room—but then, she saw Gaku. 

Tenn quickly noticed it wasn't  _ any _ room, but her  _ classroom _ . And Gaku wasn't just sitting still—he was  _ tied up _ on his desk.

His eyes looked at Tenn, waiting for something. They were  _ begging  _ Tenn to touch his body. And his eyes weren't the only ones—his mouth, letting out low moans, his restrained hands, shaking, but unable to help him, his chest, showing how hard he was panting and the most obvious of them all, his bulge—everything was proof of how desperate Gaku was. And Tenn was the only one who could help him. 

But she didn't want to. 

“Tenn,” Gaku called, out of breath.  _ He was asking for something.  _ But Tenn wouldn't give it to him. Not so easily. 

Tenn smiled—it was the kind of smile only Gaku knew: sadistic. 

She got closer to his desk, but pretended she couldn't see anything weird going on. 

“What is it?” Tenn asked, pretending to be innocent.

Gaku clicked his tongue. 

“Can't you see for yourself?!”

Tenn chuckled. 

“No Gaku, that's not how you ask for favors.”

Tenn's hand moved to his erection, touching it through his pants. 

“Gh…” Gaku let the sound come out against his will. 

“You have to ask me clearly, okay? Otherwise it's no good.”

Tenn's fingers moved around Gaku's cock, and she felt it get harder as they teased him. 

“Hah… Hah… Like hell I will!”

It was like there was a cloud in Gaku's mind, disturbing his thoughts. But no matter how desperate he was, his pride wouldn't just disappear. 

If anything, Gaku didn't expect what came after—and he should have seen it coming.

Tenn gave him a sweet smile. The fakest he had seen so far, even coming from Tenn.

She stopped her movements and didn't say anything after, so Gaku thought it was over.

But of course, it wasn't. 

Tenn unzipped Gaku's pants and lowered them to his knees, together with his underwear. Then, with his cock fully exposed, she began to touch him again. Slowly.

“Ugh… Tenn… Please…”

_ Please? That was fast.  _

“What is it, Gaku? Tell me.”

“No, I… Ah…”

“If you don't want to talk, then I can do it for you. I could tell everyone that Mr. Yaotome is a  _ big _ slut.”

“Fuck…! Tenn! Fuck me!”

“You are finally being honest, huh? How cute.”

_ Ah. _ Tenn could feel herself getting wet. It felt amazing. But as she was about to fuck Gaku, everything faded away. 

She was still wet when she woke up. 

Without giving it a thought, Tenn let her hand inside her shorts, then, inside her panties. 

Still thinking about her dream, Tenn didn't take long to come. When she did, it was like all her senses had come back. 

She always thought about how nice it would be if Gaku was her toy, but she never thought she would dream about it—nor use it to get off!

She felt like she had crossed a line she shouldn't have, but it was too late to regret it.

So she ignored it and got up, deciding to bath before having breakfast.

While eating, Tenn remembered something. Before Kujo left, he gave Tenn a credit card. He said she could use it whenever she wanted, for whatever she wanted, but in the end, she decided to save it for emergencies. 

She felt guilty enough for everything he had done for her in the past. 

… But maybe... Since she rarely used that card… maybe it wouldn't hurt once, right? She was sure if it was only once, Kujo wouldn't complain. Maybe he wouldn't even notice. 

So as soon as Tenn finished eating, she went back to her room, to use her computer. 

She didn't think twice before browsing  _ Amazon _ , because she knew if she did, she would hesitate. 

She added a lot of items to her cart, such as a strap on, dildos, vibrators, lube and even bondage ropes. Then, she pressed the ‘buy’ button before she could regret it. 

There was nothing wrong with it, right? It was her intention right from the start to fuck Gaku. There was no harm in having fun. 

… But... For some reason, the way she used to think about Gaku had changed. It wasn't a matter of fucking him or not anymore. She wanted him to stay by her side. 

_ Forever _ ? That was impossible. And foolish. Tenn was going to debut soon, she didn't have the time to think about love. 

_ Love, huh?  _

Tenn shook her head. 

“No way.  _ No way!  _ There's no way I'm in love with… Gaku…”

Tenn didn't want to think about it any longer. Because she knew if she did, she would realize it was true. And she wanted to run away from the truth.

And the truth was just one: she was completely in love with Gaku.

 

She closed all the tabs on her computer and went back to bed. Not to sleep, but to hold tightly on her pillow as a way of comforting herself. Because in all those years Tenn had been living for other people only, she didn't know how to cope with her own feelings. 

Tears ran down her face, but she didn't make a single noise. 

Then, it wasn't just Gaku, but  _ that kid _ , her parents, even Kujo… She thought about all of them. And she felt lonely. 

But that was the path she had chosen herself. She didn't regret it. She would  _ never _ regret it. If anyone had to suffer, then that would be only her. 

She was, even if yet to debut, an idol. Her job was to bring joy into people's lives. And that was her main goal.

There was no point thinking about the past. She was Tenn Kujo and she would do everything perfectly. She wouldn't allow herself to fail.

And feelings such of love were meaningless. 

“I'm not in love,” Tenn said over and over again, trying to convince herself that those words were true. 

But even if that was the case, she still could have fun. 

It would be a waste after spending a lot of money on toys. 

She only needed to be careful not to catch feelings.

Tenn was bored watching TV when she suddenly remembered about her popsicle. It was a hot day, so she thought it would be a good idea to get it. 

But as soon as she got up, she heard the door being opened and Gaku coming in.

“Let's have lunch.”

Tenn thought for a second, wondering if she wanted that.  _ Was she ready to look at Gaku after what he had done?  _

Her stomach growled. 

Tenn sighed. 

Ready or not, she couldn't keep avoiding him forever. Not when they were living together. 

Tenn wondered if she should help with the food, but it didn't seem like it. Gaku was doing everything by himself, while she watched him, silent. 

She wasn't paying total attention, distracted with her thoughts, but soon she became suspicious. 

_ That smell… Was it what Tenn thought it was?  _

After finishing cooking, Gaku put the food on a plate and opened the refrigerator to get something. 

_ Ketchup.  _

“Here it is,” Gaku said, offering Tenn the meal. 

_ Ah, I knew I was right.  _

It was omurice. 

With ‘Tenn LOVE!’ written on it. 

Tenn couldn't stop herself from chuckling. 

“Hey, don't laugh!” Gaku complained, almost offended. 

“ _ So he remembered, huh _ ?” Tenn muttered to herself. 

That was probably Gaku's way of apologizing. 

_ Really, what a silly man.  _

But Tenn didn't think it was so bad. 

“Let's eat,” she said. “Before the food gets cold.”

Gaku smiled so happily he almost looked like a child. Not that Tenn didn't think of him as a child before. Really, who was taking care of whom? 

“Yeah!”

“So, what do you think?”

“Not bad. It could be better, though.”

“... I don't even know why I bother asking a perfectionist brat like you. But I agree. Well, let's just eat soba next time.”

“You just wanted an excuse to eat soba,” Tenn teased. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it, please don't talk shit on twitter, alright. I will know if you do. 
> 
> But anyways, thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.
> 
> I might delete this fic though, that's why I said this is a test.


End file.
